Aerodactyl (Pokémon)
|} Aerodactyl (Japanese: プテラ Ptera) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation I. It is resurrected from an Old Amber, and while is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Aerodactyl using the Aerodactylite. Biology Aerodactyl is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It has sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. Its snout is ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings. Aerodactyl's wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. The clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow it to grasp objects. A hump-like ridge grows from its back and it has a strong, arrow-tipped tail. Its talon-like feet are capable of scooping up and tightly clutching its prey in flight. When Aerodactyl Mega Evolves, its body begins to turn to stone, which was its original appearance before fossilization.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Aerodactyl It grows larger in size and sprouts jagged black spikes all over its body. There are five spikes at the wrist joint of each wing, replacing its hands. Three small spikes grow along the tail, and the spine on its back has become large and stony. The rear talons of the feet have also turned black. Its chin and ears are each decorated with a large spike, with rocky plates marking its eyebrows and the corners of its jaw. Similar stone ornaments are present on its chest on its torso: two small marks flanking a longer mark. Its eyes have changed to a dark green color. Due to the sharp appearance of Aerodactyl's fangs, it was originally thought to be exclusively a . However, the anime shows it joyfully consuming fruit. Its serrated fangs and ferocious attitude are nevertheless very imposing, and it is said to be capable of effortlessly ripping out enemies' throats. With its impressive wings, Aerodactyl fearlessly soars high in the skies, freely letting out its high-pitched cries. However its walk was weak and slow when it touched ground. When at rest it enjoys the safety and seclusion of the where it likes to nest. Aerodactyl is extant using Fossil revitalization, but is considered extinct in the wild. When it Mega Evolves, Mega Aerodactyl becomes even more vicious and irritable than it was before. This is because Mega Evolution is a burden on its body. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Aerodactyl debuted in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. It scared off the other Generation I Fossil Pokémon that were chasing and . It then kidnapped Ash, who was rescued by 's . took a photo of this Aerodactyl, which was seen in Pokémon Paparazzi. The same Aerodactyl appeared in a flashback in Who Gets To Keep Togepi? and The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Fossils of and Aerodactyl were resurrected by and Oakley in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias; in the English dub, they were once used by an evil Trainer to torment the civilians of Alto Mare, but were drowned when a brought water to the city. They were sent to chase after Ash and . They have blank, yellow-tinted eyes with no pupils and are lined with a thick black outline. An Aerodactyl appeared in Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!, where it was revived by Gary Oak. The Aerodactyl seemed to enjoy eating a pear-like fruit that grew in the forests of an island. Team Rocket agents Butch and Cassidy wanted to steal this Aerodactyl in order to present it to Dr. Namba, but were stopped by Gary's Umbreon and , and the Aerodactyl itself, who sent the two Rockets flying with a . An Aerodactyl appeared in Wild in the Streets, where it terrorized Oreburgh City after inadvertently being revived from its Fossil state by Team Rocket. It was eventually stopped by Dawn's Piplup and before being caught by Dr. Kenzo. An Aerodactyl appeared in A League of His Own!, under the ownership of , where it was used in his battle against Alain in the Lumiose Conference. It battled against but was soon defeated. Minor appearances An Aerodactyl Fossil was seen in Fossil Fools. Two Aerodactyl appeared in a fantasy in Where's Armaldo?. Two Aerodactyl can be seen flying within the Tree of Beginning in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. One also appeared in the opening sequence of the movie. Two Mirage Aerodactyl appeared in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, one of which kidnapped and Dr. Yung. An Aerodactyl appeared in a fantasy in A Gruff Act to Follow!. An Aerodactyl made a brief cameo appearance in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. An Aerodactyl appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Aerodactyl that can Mega Evolve into Mega Aerodactyl appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. An Aerodactyl appeared in Coming Back Into The Cold! as a skeleton in an exhibit in the Ambrette Town laboratory. Two Aerodactyl appeared in The Tiny Caretaker!, where they were being looked after by a group of s. A fossil of an Aerodactyl appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, in the Pokémon School. An Aerodactyl appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries , it is equipped with sharp saw-like teeth.}} In Pokémon Origins An Aerodactyl Fossil appeared in File 1: Red. An Aerodactyl appeared in a fantasy in File 4: Charizard. In the manga ]] ]] In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga An Aerodactyl appeared in Fossil + Pokémon = Aerodactyl!? where it got revived from an Old Amber. In the Pokémon Adventures manga obtains an Aerodactyl from a resurrected piece of Old Amber which he revives in Holy Moltres and names him Aero. He has since then used him extensively for aerial transportation and combat. Another appeared as a silhouette in the Holy Moltres in Blaine's fantasy of what the Old Amber would turn into when it was revived. Lance has his own Aerodactyl that he also uses for aerial transportation and combat which first appeared in Extricated from Exeggutor. He also owns multiple other Aerodactyl which were used in his army that were used to attack the mainlands of Kanto. They first appeared in Playing Horsea. An Aerodactyl capable of Mega Evolving appeared in a fantasy in the . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Lance owns an Aerodactyl as seen in Space Havoc!!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: In the Ruby Field, once an Egg has been hatched, Aerodactyl will fly by and replace it the next time the ball rolls into the Egg Stand. Pokédex entries Aerodactyl |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Aerodactyl |} |} Game locations |} |} on }} on }} |} |} |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} )}} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} |t=fff|area=Randomly on the Ruby Field}} |area=Endless Level 4, Forever Level 53, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Peril Cliffs}} |link=My Pokémon Ranch|area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode A & S)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore (post-ending)}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Battle Royale, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 104 Nacht Carnival: Stage 516}} |area=Starlight Islands: Volcanic Ravine (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 13: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Rock Throw Aerodactyl|English|United States|5|February 21 to 27, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Rock Throw Aerodactyl}} |Pokémon Adventure Camp Aerodactyl|Japan|Japanese|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Aerodactyl}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Aerodactyl Mega Aerodactyl Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10|*}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , is the Caretaker of the sky in the Granite Zone. Look up and marvel at his amazing skill at . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Skeletal sprites Trivia * Aerodactyl was the inspiration for the naming of , a genus of pterosaurs. * Aerodactyl is the only Fossil Pokémon that does not have an evolution or pre-evolution, and it is the only one with a Mega Evolution. ** It is also the only Fossil Pokémon that can be obtained in any way other than breeding, reviving its Fossil or from the : it is available through an in-game trade in Generation II, as a gift in Generation VII, and is one of Hayley's trades. *** The trade in Generation II was removed in , likely due to the fact that the Old Amber could be obtained and revived in these games, unlike in Generation II. * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Aerodactyl was originally known as "Ptera", its Japanese name. * Mega Aerodactyl has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Mega Aerodactyl has the highest base stat total of all Fossil Pokémon. * During its first appearance in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, it was implied that Aerodactyl was carnivorous, based on its teeth (and the reactions of the other Fossil Pokémon when it arrived). However, in Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!, it is shown and proven to be at least omnivorous, based on its joyful consumption of fruit. * Aerodactyl is one of four non-Hoenn Dex Pokémon available in Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire. The others are , and . * Mega Aerodactyl has a unique base stat total of 615. Origin Aerodactyl's design is mostly based on , a family of toothed pterosaurs. However, its pointed wings, spaded tail, and robust jaws also make it resemble a , specifically . Name origin Aerodactyl's name is a combination of aero ( for air) and . Ptera's name derives from . In other languages |fr=Ptéra|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Aerodactyl|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Aerodactyl|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Aerodactyl|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=프테라 Ptera|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=化石飛龍 Fasehkfēilùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fossil flying dragon". Can also be taken as "Fossil ". |zh_cmn=化石翼龍 / 化石翼龙 Huàshíyìlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fossil pterodactyl" |hi=एरोडॅकत्यल Aerodactyl|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Аэродактиль Aerodaktil'|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Aero Notes External links * |} Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Aerodactyl es:Aerodactyl fr:Ptéra it:Aerodactyl ja:プテラ zh:化石翼龙